Extraneous Words
by ShinkonoKokoro
Summary: A series of Doctor Who vignettes that I would like to share with you. All involve Rose and the Doctor to some capacity.
1. Things Remembered

The Doctor paused as he caught sight of the newly-wedded Ponds sitting side by side on the bed meant for one. Grinning, he opened his mouth to say something when Rory opened his mouth to ask a familiar question.

"How long are you going to stay with me?"

A stabbing pain went through his heart as he ducked out of sight. There was a pregnant pause before Amy's answer.

"Forever."

Rory chuckled.

"What else did ya think, you silly man."

"I thought you might run off with... with the next attractive man that came along."

The Doctor heard the thwack of skin against skin, but heard the affection in Amy's voice. "Don't be daft... The only man I ran off with was the Doctor!"

Sliding down against the wall, the Doctor dropped his head into his hands, waiting for his breath to return and his two hearts to stop competing towards the finish line. But he didn't know where or what that was.

"I... I love you..."

_Quite right too... _Stupid git he was... What a dumb reply. Idiot that he was.

Amy's laughter cut through the blinding resurfacing of his grief. He had to blink to get the blonde girl out of his head. Her smile stayed behind. And wouldn't leave. Clenching and unclenching his hands, the Doctor shook his head, scrambling to his feet and stumbling blindly down the hallway.

Amy looked up. "What was that?"

Moving quickly to the doorway, Rory frowned as he saw the Doctor turn the corner. "It's the Doctor. He doesn't look too good."

"The Doctor? What's the matter with him do you think? Should we follow?"

Before Rory could answer, Amy grabbed his hand and followed after the Doctor on quiet feet. "Is he..." Amy frowned at the strange noises she heard from the Doctor.

"Is he what?" Rory prompted.

Fixing Rory with a serious look, the redhead whispered, "Crying. I think he's crying."

Rory screwed up his face. "Wha-no. There's no way. There's no way! He can't-"

"Hush." She crept closer to the doorway of the open room the Doctor had staggered into. Rory crowded behind her. The long-legged man was hunched up against a wall of a room neither of the Ponds had ever seen. There seemed to be a woman's belongings in the room and the Doctor was clutching a purple shirt in his hands like it was the last lifeline into the pits of hell. Amy frowned.

"What is this?" Rory's voice held the same hushed awe that Amy felt. "What's going on?" An uncomfortable feeling settled in his gut as he watched the strongest, most ingenuitive man he knew break down into frame-wracking sobs. "Amy..." he whispered, wanting to get away and pretend he'd never seen or heard anything.

"No..." his wife replied slowly. "Wait a minute. Wait a minute. I want to know what's going on."

"That's my Amy..." Rory grumbled. "Always needs to know what's going on..."

"Ooh, shut up, you." She turned her attention back to the man in the room.

Listening to his own sobs, the Doctor couldn't help but feel small and pitiful. Rose's loss, her face as she flew towards the white wall where the link between dimensions was closing up shown fresh in his mind. Pete's last minute rescue had assuaged his fears of her being lost forever, just as leaving his second self with her had assuaged his fears of her loneliness. Of course, that hadn't done anything to assuage his _own _loneliness. Which, of course, only left him feeling painfully sorry for himself, sobbing like a nancy in Rose's old room. He'd left it completely untouched. He'd panicked as the TARDIS had rearranged herself. But the old girl knew him and left the room as is. He hadn't had a good picture of Rose, so he'd gone back in time to take one. It sat propped up on one of the dressers, her smile wide and enthusiastic. Crawling to the dresser, he picked it up and hugged it close, whimpering her name. "Rose... I wish you could see me now... What would you think?" He propped her picture against his knees and wished she could respond. "Would you still think I have really great hair? Would you still laugh at my jokes? Finish my sentences?" Her picture blurred as his tears started afresh. "Dammit!" He slapped her picture down, crying out with instant regret as the glass shattered. He scrambled immediately to the broken pieces, hands trembling as he tried to put them back together. The only result was sliced fingers and more broken sobs. He cursed and shook the glass loose, wiping the blood on his shirt to make sure his fingers were clean before pulling the picture free.

"Amy... Amy, I can't..." Rory breathed, rocking on the balls of his feet. "I can't watch anymore." He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, wishing the sinking feeling in his stomach would go away. He was starting to shake himself, and tugged at Amy's sleeve to leave.

"Ssh! Wait!" She waved his hand away, eyes glued to the Doctor, horrified by this display of rampant pain and emotion. "Who's this Rose woman? What about River?" She chewed on her nail, torn between the need to know and the need to get out of this man's raw emotional pain. "Rory. Rory, I need to know. I need to. I just..."

"I understand... But how?"

Amy shook her head, her heart breaking for the man who'd saved her. She knew there had been something deep hiding with this man, but she hadn't known what. Apparently, this was it. "Would River... Nevermind." She shook her head. Couldn't ask her. Not besides the fact that they had no way of contacting her. "The main computer!"

"The main-Amy! We don't know how it works!"

"I've watched the Doctor enough times," she hissed defensively. "Let's go." She sprang to her feet and scampered past Rory, grabbing the shoulder of his shirt as she went. He grunted and scuttled after her.

"So. How does this thing work?" Rory asked, all skepticism and doubt as he stood back with arms folded across his chest.

"Shut it!" Amy was punching buttons and keys in the engine room. With a shriek of frustration, she growled at the computer, "I just want to know about Rose!"

"Rose Tyler," the computer said quietly in a warm voice. "Defender of the Earth."

"What?" Amy exclaimed quietly.

"You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead," the voice continued.

"What's going on?" Rory muttered. "What-Amy!" He grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around to see the ghostly image of a blonde on a beach, her mascara running down her face.

"Here you are. Living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have."

"Am I ever gonna see you again," the blonde, apparently Rose, sobbed.

"You can't," the voice said, though the words sounded more like "I'm sorry."

"What're you gonna do?"

"Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life. Last of the Time Lords."

"The Doctor?" Rory muttered.

"Can't be," Amy mumbled, staring at the girl. "Can it?"

"On your own?" the girl continued. Tears continued down her face. There must have been a reply, because she continued, "I lo- I love you."

"And I suppose... if it's one last chance to say it... Rose Tyler..." Th e tenor murmured, thick with affection.

And then her image faded away, leaving Rory and Amy speechless. "Oh God..." Amy was the first to speak. "It was the Doctor. It was him. But it-"

"It didn't sound a thing like him though. Speech patterns different, all his word emphases different; it's all different."

"But it is him! I know it! it has to be! Who else is the "Last of the Time Lords?"

"Well..." Now Rory sounded uncertain. "Then it has to be him. There's no other explanation."

But the computer wasn't finished. A variety of odd photos crossed the screen. They all had the girl, Rose, in them. However, in some of them, was a tall man with brown hair and a suit, easy smile on his face. Amy spotted the sonic screwdriver poking out of one pocket in one picture. "God, he was in love with her."

"Well, yeah..."

Amy threw a sharp look at Rory.

"What? I'm not daft. It's obvious. He's nutters for her. Or was. But she's apparently not here anymore."

"But she's not dead."

"No..." Rory said slowly, still thinking. "She's in another universe, I guess. Because she's obviously still alive."

Understanding dawned for Amy. "So she's still alive, but he can never see her again! She's lost to him! Forever!"

Rory nodded slowly, pain covering his features. "He's lost the woman he loves and can never see her again."

Amy moved closer to Rory, scooting against his chest, gaze held on her feet. With Rory's arms around her, she knew he understood that she was grateful. She was grateful she had him. She wouldn't be able to live without him. She started to cry.

"Aww... Amy... Come on. Don't cry, Amy. I love you."

"I... I know! But he never said it!" Amy blubbered. "The recording ended before he could finish saying it. Rory, he's hurting so bad! And we can't even do anything about it!" Burying her head against her husband's shoulder, his arms squeezing her felt like a good form of penance for prying too deep. What a broken man he was... Deprived of everything-a normal life, day after day, like he'd said.

"He's got us, hasn't he?" Rory murmured into her hair. "The least we can do is be good mates and always have his back, can't we?"

Amy nodded. "We have to."

-~o0O0o~-

The Doctor had cried the last tears he was able to cry. For now. After placing Rose's picture on the dresser, he promised himself he'd get a new frame. And wouldn't break it this time. Then he crawled into Rose's bed which still, thankfully and horribly, still smelt of her and fell into a light fitful sleep full of Rose's laugh and the Pond's intimate voices together, sharing love and life the way only two people who loved one another could.


	2. A Clean Heading

******To****:** Rose

******From****:** John Smith Tyler

******Subject****:** Your Apples

Rose, I know you said that your apples were a bit on the side of being too ripe. However, when I plucked them this morning, I was surprised to see that they were firm and juicy. I know you brought two of them to work today, so I was hoping we might share them during lunch.

**To**: Rose

******From****:** John Smith Tyler

******Subject****:** The Creation Project

Rose, I know that's not the official title, but I was hoping that I might beg entrance to your office late this afternoon. Your desk is always so inviting for this type of vigorous work. And, as you know, two heads are better than one, and since I'm me, I count as two heads! Like I have two hearts, two heads! Well... You know what I mean. So if I could come with you this afternoon, I'd very much like to spend the time together working out some stress on this project. What with the short deadline we have to get it done, I feel that sooner is better! I'll come later on today!

******To****:** Rose

******From****:** John Smith Tyler

******Subject**: Company Dinner

Rose, that company dinner is coming up. Since we're going together, I was hoping there would be something I could hammer out with you. Perhaps you'd take some time with me to go up to the roof, or into your office. We could even use Pete's office, so long as we clean up after ourselves. It is easy to mess up the paperwork sometimes. I'll let you know what it concerns when you meet me. What do you say 10 after 6 minus a minute?

******To****:** Rose

******From****:** John Smith Tyler

******Subject****:** This Afternoon's Meeting

Rose! I just wanted to tell you that you were brilliant at the meeting this afternoon. You were were so gripping and demanding of attention! When you talked of those two revolving moons, I had to admit I was a bit hard-pressed to pay attention, but only because there was that distracting ruckus in the hall.

******To****:** Rose

******From****:** John Smith Tyler

******Subject****:** The New Recruits

This new harvest that we get to train together might be fun! The new sort of give-and-take that will probably evolve from the hard heads. I think we'll get along great as co-trainers. Because there's no one I'd rather take head on this mission! You always do a brilliant job and maybe one of these days, you'll let me take the lead for that specific position. I'd like to return you the favour.

******To****:** Rose

******From****:** John Smith Tyler

******Subject****:** Office Supplies

I know that the break room only has coffee and donuts, but I might wonder if we could get some long-johns as well! I love the kind with the creamy filling! I thought those were your favourite as well... And you know those nuts that I have in my desk? Whenever I bring them out, I've noticed some of the other girls eyeing them a bit jealously, so you might want to supply some in the break room as well. That way, I have only you to share mine with! Also, I think that we should allow toys in the office. That way, if one is ever bored, then there's always something to play with, instead of, perhaps, the junk that is just lying around. It keeps one's hands busy.

******To****:** Rose

******From****:** John Smith Tyler

******Subject****:** Tomorrow's Erection

Rose, being some of the higher ups in this company, are we expected to attend the ground-breaking for the new building across town? Or are we-

"Doctor!" The door to his office suddenly flew open and a very enraged, flushed blonde stormed in. He ducked as several balled up pieces of paper flew at him. "What is wrong with you?"

He looked up, met her eyes, and smiled. "What's the matter, love?"

"The matter? What's the ___matter_?" She stared at him a moment before recovering and quickly gathered the balled up papers, smoothing them out in front of him on his desk. "WHAT. Is the meaning of this."

Pulling his best 'wounded innocent,' the Doctor spread his hands. "They're just memos, Rose."

"Memos. Memos? I don't think you know the purpose of a memo," she said flatly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Are you here to answer my questions?"

She narrowed her eyes, and then took a step back to look around the office. Kicking the door shut and twisting the lock, she stalked towards the Doctor. "Yes, Doctor. I will answer ___all_of your questions."

Sensing the shift in atmosphere, he gulped and leaned back in his chair. "Rose...?"

Pulling at the collar of her shirt, she reached across his desk, grabbing his tie and yanking him towards her so their lips were millimetres apart. "Doctor."

"Uh... Could I... Is there anything that I can do... um... for you?"

"Yes..." She was smiling sweetly, making sure as she spoke that her lips brushed his. "I'd very much like it if you would stop sending me memos like this. Or else you're sleeping on the couch." And then she was gone, leaving the Doctor feeling like he'd just been transplanted by a hurricane. Leaning on one elbow, he smiled dreamily, tapping his fingers on the desk, wondering just ___how_ he was going to take his wife that night.


	3. There's No Going Back From This One

Gripping the Doctor's hand tightly, Rose took a deep breath. "There's no going back from this one, is there?"

Holding her tightly against his side, the Doctor nodded. "The final threshold..." he murmured next to her ear.

"Final!" Rose cried in alarm, glancing at him sharply.

"Well, not ___final_final," the Doctor conceded, scratching his chin. "Maybe just one of the final. One of one finals. Only just one. Maybe."

"Doctor..."

"There's no turning back," he said with sudden seriousness. "Just one more step forward, right?"

Giving his hand a squeeze, Rose nodded. "Yes. Are you ready?"

"I..."

Seeing his hesitance, Rose tilted his chin up and smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. "It'll be alright. Just one more threshold, yeah?"

His face brightened. "Can I carry you?"

"What?"

Watching her face screw up adorably in confusion, the Doctor poked her nose. "Carry you across the threshold!"

Rose laughed. "That's only in movies or after weddings!"

"Well... I could do it anyway, yeah...? You know. As a sign of celebration? As.. as a just because? Just for fun?"

With a one-shouldered shrug, Rose patted his hand with her free one. "We'll see. After all-"

"Ahem."

Rose and the Doctor looked across the table at the person sitting with a pen wobbling between her fingers. "Are you two going to sign the homeowner's agreement or not?"

"Yes," Rose said, reaching for the pen.

"But Rose... It's my first mortgage!"

"Yes love. God, I sound like my mum..."

Recoiling as quick as possible, the Doctor squeaked, "I didn't sign up to own a house with your mum! I don't want to carry your mum across a threshold!"

Rose laughed and scrawled her name across the line. "Your turn, Doctor. I promise you can carry me across the threshold."

He flashed her a wounded glare and then signed his name across the line below hers. "Done."

"Congratulations," the woman said. "You two are now proud home owners." She pushed the keys across the table and gathered her paperwork before leaving the two of them alone.

"You know..." the Doctor drawled. "We'll have to get used to the layout of this new place."

"Yeah..." Rose replied, not sure where he was going.

"Well." He rubbed the back of his head. "We should... You know. Get to know each room. Get the feel for it. So we'll know! How to decorate it! What kind of feeling we want there." He flushed, giving himself away completely.

Shoving at his arm lightly, Rose giggled. "Only after you carry me."

"Oh yes!"


	4. Tell Me

"So..." Rose began casually, picking at her nail.

"So?" The Doctor replied, not looking up from the latest upgrades to his make-shift sonic screwdriver.

"So... What was the deal with that Donna woman?" She slid her eyes to the corner, watching carefully for the Doctor's reaction. There wasn't one.

"Donna? Oh, Donna was brilliant!"

The casual reply did nothing to assuage her territorial feelings. "Brilliant, eh?" She said archly.

Her tone of voice finally made him look up. "Wha...? Oh Rose, come on. Don't be like that."

"Hm? Like what?" She flicked a piece of nail away, finding it excruciatingly interesting.

He rose quickly on gangly legs and knelt in front of her. "Rose..." He put his large hands over hers, forcing her to still them.

She flicked his hands away. "Why won't you tell me! What happened that you can't tell me? What secrets are you keeping!" She stood and whirled away to go stand by the window where she couldn't see his face. Of course, it wasn't really this Doctor, it was the other one who had spent all of that time with Donna. But it didn't stop the ugly jealousy monster from rearing its head. She felt his warm hands settle on her shoulders and resisted the urge to lean into his reassuring chest. "Why won't you tell me," she whispered.

"Rose..."

"Is my name all that you can say?" she commented bitterly at the lack of explanation and trust.

"Yes," he murmured into her ear. "It's only ever your name, Rose. What happened with Donna, Jack... None of that matters, because I'm with you."

"Pretty words," she said, refusing to be swayed by them, despite the fact that she felt her cheeks heat up.

His sigh whooshed past her cheek. "Donna was... Donna was a good friend. And at the risk of making you more angry with me, we shared something special. But she was never you, Rose. You... You're the one I love. Only you, Rose. Is that okay?"

"Is that okay..." She gave him an elbow in the ribs that wasn't too gentle. "Is that okay, you ask..." She ducked her head but leaned back into him anyway. As his arms pulled her tighter, she smiled.

"Are you okay now? No more questions?"

"You didn't answer anything, mister," Rose replied, a bit of tease in her voice now.

"But I love you," he breathed against her hair.

"Mm... And that won't get you off the hook for everything." She tilted her head back on his shoulder and let him kiss her. Then she let him press her up against the wall. Then she let him pull her clothes off and tease her into a frenzy. And then she let him carry her into bed and hold her against him to take a nap.


	5. RunIn

"Rose?" The name was out of his lips, surprise making it loud enough for the blonde to hear. So she looked up. Around. Turned. Found him staring at her. Tilted her head in that way when she found something puzzling. Came closer."

"Do I know you?"

"I..." Conscious of the Ponds behind him, he bit his lip. "Well... Not really. I mean..."

"'Cause there's something about you that's really familiar..."

Damn. He had to get out. Away. Before someone said some—

"Who's this now?" Amy asked, leaning forward.

"Rose," he muttered quickly, shifting weight one foot to the other.

"Hullo, Rose," Amy extended an arm around the Doctor. "I'm Amy. Amy Pond. And this is my husband Rory."

Brow furrowed, Rose took the offered hand. "Nice to meet you?"

Rory muttered some greeting the Doctor didn't catch. What year was it? How long had she been with him now? Ha she met him yet at all? Yes. Her hair was shorter than when they'd first met. She must be with his tenth self. She'd travelled the stars. But then... "Travelling with anyone?" His head tipped forward, eyebrow arched.

"Yeah! I am, actually." Scrutinising his face, she pursed her lips. Looking so kissable. HE dropped his gaze, hoping he wasn't blushing. "Wait... You remind me of him. A bit."

"Really?" He asked in what he hoped was a casual tone. "Where's he at then?"

With a wordless hum, she gave a wide sweep of the street. "I dunno. He was looking on one of the shops. Said something was weird. Let's go. He's around here somewhere. You can meet him!"

"No!" He grabbed her wrist, static electricity sparking between them.

Her eyes snapped to his. Waited.

"Don't do that."

"Why..." She whispered.

"Do—"

His free hand clapped over Amy's mouth before she could finish the syllable. "Hush."

"Hey! You can't do that to my wife!" Rory protested.

"I'll do what I want," he said, eyes never leaving Rose's.

"I know you," she said slowly. "But... Doc...tor...?

"Doctor?" he echoed, dropping his hands. Fond affection blossomed in his hearts, impressed that she'd been able to figure out who he was. A small part of him cursed her for her cleverness.

"You're him. You have to be!" Her voice rose with excitement at the discovery. "You knew who I am. You regenerated! How are you? You're not a ginger. Too bad, yeah? But looks like—"

"Rose."

"—you found one to travel with you. And—"

"Rose."

"And the husband too! How exciting! But then... How far in the future—"

"Rose."

"—do you change? What happens? Do I—"

"Rose!"

"—stay with you until I die? Do I—oh God. Do I die? Did we fight? Did you have to leave me behind? Does—"

"Rose!"

"I—"

"Stop. Just stop!" There was no use pretending he wasn't himself. "Aww... No tears."

She stepped forward and grabbed the front of his shirt. "What happens to me?"

"I can't tell you that! You know I can't give... spoilers. I—"

"What happened?

"I don't know!" Sweeping her hands from his shirt, he fixed his own in his hair. Pulling until it hurt. "I don't bloody know!"  
"Oh God. I die. I'm dead." Her eyes glazed over.

"That's not—for pity's sake. Rose... You live a fantastic life. Alright?"

Squinting at him, she folded her arms around herself. "You're just saying that."

"I'm not. Honestly, I'm not. I... don't know everything that happens. But if I know me, then I know you'll have a fantastic year."

"Year?"

"Life," he corrected quickly. "Fantastic life."

"That was you! In the shadows!" Her finger accented the accusation.

"Can I ask what's going on?" Amy asked over the Doctor's shoulder.

"No."

"But—"

"Yes it was me," he sighed towards Rose. "A different me. The me you know now. Speaking of which! You need to go, Rose. Before I come looking for you. He. He comes looking for you."

"Oh. Right. Being in the same place." She gave a nervous giggle. "Don't want a repeat of..."

"Yeah."  
"Repeat of what?" Rory asked.

"I'll just..." Jerking a thumb over her shoulder, she took a step back. "Be going."

"Yeah."

"But this was cool."

"Don't tell me. Anything about this. Wibbly wobbly and all. Time."

"I won't."

"Promise."

"Honest."

"I believe you."

"See ya." She threw one of those tender smiles at him.

He nodded and watched her turn away. "Rose!"

She turned quickly. Breathlessly, "Yeah?"

Now what? "Take care." He always was good with parting words as far as she was concerned...

Another smile. "I will. You too."

"I love—"

She tilted her head.

"Loved seeing you." He raised his hand in parting. "Bye."

And then she was gone. Running back to his past.

"You love her." Amy's voice cut in on his jealous thoughts of himself.

"What? Me? No..." He covered the rawness well.

"You loved her once," Amy pressed. "You, you love her still."

"Don't be ridiculous..." He grabbed one Pond shoulder per hand and propelled the couple forward. "To the TARDIS."

"It's okay, you know. I'm glad you loved her," Amy patted his back.

He ignored her.

"Does she die?"

"No. Not while she's with me. For ever."

The Ponds stared after him as he brushed between them and stalked away.


	6. For All the Times I Never Said

"I love you."

Rose looked at the Doctor, gripping his hand, surprised. His profile cut a sharp contrast on the whiteness of the foggy background in Bad Wolf Bay.

Finally he turned. "I love you, Rose."

The surprise rendered her speechless.

"I've really always rather loved you."

"I love you too," she blurted.

He smiled. "I know." Her face slowly thawed into a brilliant smile, just like he remembered.

"This is the first time you said it!" She realised.

"I love you."

She giggled and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

"I love you..."

Rose stirred, smiling into his warm nuzzle, tugging the covers back from his side of the bed. "Still sleeping..." she murmured, pulling his arm further around her waist.

"I love you."

"I know, you silly git."

He rolled back over, leaving an arm draped over her.

"You don't..."

The beginning of the sentence fell between them for a moment.

Rose shifted to face him. "Don't what?"

"Don't regret that it's me, do you?"

"What d'you mean?"

His eyes fell away. "Never mind."

"No. No tell me."

"That I'm not him."

She smiled. "But you are. You are him. You're the same him. I can spend forever with you like I said I would."

"For ever, huh..." But his smile returned and he kissed her forehead.

* * *

"I love you."

He knelt.

"Oh my god."

"I'll always love you."

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh—"

"I want to always be with you, Rose Tyler."

Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Rose Tyler. I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Oh god, yes a million times!"

His smile said a million 'I love you's.'

* * *

"I love you."

"I love you too," Rose murmured, the light and wind coming in off the veranda.

"Can we stay here?"

She laughed. "No, silly. The point of a honeymoon is to come back at some point. And for everyone to know that you didn't see any of the sights but stayed in your hotel room and shagged for two weeks."

"Yeah... About that... More shagging?"

Giving him a shove, Rose pinched him on the bum. "What a rubbish way to ask!"

"Nice of Pete to chip in to the honeymoon-fund."

Rose snorted. "No way we were going to be able to pay for it." Her expression softened. "But yeah. It was pretty great."

"I love you."

"You know... I can't count how many times you've said that to me," she commented, tracing patterns on his chest.

"More shagging now?"

Bursting out with another peal of laughter, she rolled on top of him. "Maybe..." Giving him a teasing grind, she sat up on him. "Maybe not..."

He growled and rolled over on top of her, kissing her fiercely. "I love you, Rose."

* * *

"I love you."

She smiled and put her purse down on the small table next to the door, kicking the latter shut with a heel. "Hi to you too."

Rising from the couch, the Doctor moved to wrap his arms around her. "How was work?"

"Good, good. It was good. Nothing special, you know. Nothing happened. Quite boring really."

"Aren't the days where nothing happens at work supposed to be the good ones?"

"Naah," Rose drawled, picking at his shirt lapels. "You know me. Never happy unless I'm running." Bringing her eyes up to meet his, she murmured lowly, "Running with you..."

He dropped his forehead to meet hers, kissing her slowly, exploring her lips. "I love you so much."

"I know. I know. I love you. I know."

"I do, Rose. Always."  
"You tell me all the time."

"I know. I know. I have to." His eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm not going to leave you," she said gently. "I said I love you, Doctor. I'll stay with you for ever."

"I know..."

"Then what is it? What's on your mind?"

"I..."

"Go on."

"It's atonement."

She stepped back in surprise. "Atone—for what?"

Gripping her arms, the Doctor searched her face in earnest. "For all of the times I didn't say it! For all of the times I was too selfish! That I didn't... That I couldn't say it. That I wouldn't let myself admit it, Rose. I was stupid! And I have to make up for all of the days and moments when I didn't say it. I'm sorry. I'm—"

"Stop it. Stop it right now." Gripping his face in both hands, she quieted his mouth with hers. "You don't have to atone for it at all, do you understand? I love you. I'm never leaving you. I understand, Doctor. You're different from him. You don't have to make up for what he could never say. So stop it, you see!"

"I..." Wonder covered his face as understanding bloomed. "I'll still tell you every day."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Good. I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Quite right too."

Giving him a light smack, Rose laughed and then kissed him. "I love you."


	7. Where Two Roads Diverged

She was gone. Had been gone really. And there wasn't any way of getting her back.

The Doctor lay in Rose's bed, in her room in the TARDIS. It still smelled like her. Or maybe that was the TARDIS generating her scent. One never could be sure. But it smelled like Rose and that's all that mattered.

Because he could never get her back.

Gone was gone.

Unless...

He sat suddenly.

Unless!

Thinking at a million miles a second the Doctor bit his lip.

Unless?

He sprang to his feet and sprinted to the control room, skidding to a halt over the console. Jiggling this switch, yanking that knob and banging that handle, he calculated exactly and carefully and brilliantly before sending the engine the coordinates and taking off.

He scarcely dared to breathe as the TARDIS engines shut down. With a manner almost reverent, he moved to the door and placed both hands upon it. Holding his breath, he pushed them open as if breathing the air might disrupt the fact that he was really here. So he held his breath and stepped out of the TARDIS and peered out of the alley. If he was right...

Disappointment clouded his face but he walked out into the ancient Verona market. The old smells accosted him, but he put his hands in his pockets and strolled down the middle of the cobblestone street, wondering if he wasn't wrong.

"'Scusi, sir, your lady went that way," one of the salespeople said, grabbing his sleeve.

"My lady? How do you know?"

"Saw her." The man turned back to his business and the Doctor floundered for direction.

"I..." He took a deep breath, immediately regretting the action and set off again, regaining his momentum. Towards what? Towards Rose? Towards a future? Towards destruction? Towards failure?

Then he saw them. Hand-in-hand. Arms linked through the other. Together. So together it made him ache. But he followed the couple. She'd pause at a stall, pick up a piece of jewellery, hold it against her for him to admire, advise, possibly buy.

He could finally stand it no more and half-ran, half-stalked over to the couple.

"Rose!"

The couple turns, the girl in question's mouth falling open, looking between him and her companion, the other man sputtering. "Y-you! Me? What?" He recovered in a moment. "What are you-am I doing here! I'm a bloody fool! This isn't allowed and I know it!"

The Doctor ignores his old self and keeps his gaze on Rose. "Rose, come with me."

Unsure of this new chain of events. "Come... But I AM with you..." Her voice tapers off under the heat of his gaze. His eyes are telling her "run!" all over again.

"Rose, don't listen to him," her Doctor says lowly, reaching out to grip her hand. The tightness of his grip tells her that he's jealous of himself though, and he's afraid she just might reach out to take the offered hand.

"Please, Rose. Please come with me. I need you more than I ever know. I-"

"Hey now! What's this!" Old Doctor starts spluttering, flushing. "Listen. You have to leave! I can't be in the same place as myself!"

"I'm not leaving," the new Doctor said, his voice carrying the weight of the universe with it.

"Fine," old Doctor said, almost hissing. "Then we are." He turned and stalked off, dragging Rose with him.

Rose however, found herself being pulled in two directions. Literally. New Doctor had grabbed ahold of her other hand. "You can't-" his voice broke, and with it Rose's heart.

"Doctor..."

Old Doctor stopped, his expression beginning to look rather harried. "Let go! We have to leave!"

"Then let Rose leave with me!"

"What?" Old Doctor's expression said it all. Aghast at the idea, he yanked on Rose's arm, not daring to touch his other self. "Let go, you daft fool!"

"I can't! You don't understand!"

"No, obviously you don't! You'll cause a hole in the fabric of time and space!"

"So?"

The simple reply caught Rose off-guard, rocking the Doctor to his very core. "What is going on here?" Rose demanded, careful to stay between the two lest they touch. Last time had not been fun. "You," she whirled on New Doctor. "Explain."

"Don't bother! We're leaving," old Doctor said, his voice cold.

"You don't understand!" New Doctor all but wailed. "You can't! You don't KNOW!"

Narrowing his eyes, Old Doctor opened his mouth, but Rose beat him to it, catching on quicker for once.

"Oh god, do I die?"

He shook his head miserably. "I can't... I can't..."

"Damn you...!" She grabbed the front of his jacket and slapped him. "Tell. Me. I. Don't. Die."

"You don't," he croaked.

"Now tell me you're telling the truth.

"I am," he assured hastily. "I am as far as you're concerned."

"Alright," old Doctor interceded. "Enough. We REALLY have to go."

"Doctor," Rose pleaded quietly. "Can't we do something?"

"I can't mess in my own timeline. I can't. And I won't," he warned.

"You don't understand," new Doctor groaned "you don't know..."

"And I CAN'T either," old Doctor said stiffly.

"Lookit you..." New Doctor scoffed with bitterness. "Followin' all the rules. Wait and see, Timelord, wait and see..."

"What happens?" Rose enquired quietly into the space between them.

"You need to go," old Doctor interrupted coldly though his voice shook. "I don't know what happens in the future, but I can't know either."

New Doctor shook his head, shoulder slumping. "I'm such a fool. And I can't even do anything about it."

"One more cryptic statement, and I'm going to punch someone!" Rose exclaimed. Turning to the new Doctor, she peered up into his eyes. "So sad..." Her hand reached out and settled on his cheek, and he placed his own over hers immediately.

"Oh Rose..."

A lump swelled in her throat as she read all the meaning behind his whispered exhalation. "Doctor..."

"I... I need to go. This was stupid. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Rose..." He clamped his lips shut. "Sorry. Just-sorry."

And then he turned and ran.

Looking at her Doctor, she raised a brow in question.

"Don't look at me! I don't know what I'm thinking!" His darkened brow said otherwise.

But Rose knew better than to ask, instead just taking his hand.

"Aww, c'mere!" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Let's pop back to Earth for a bit, yeah?"

"Sure."

Holding her against his side, the Doctor cast a brief look in the direction that he had run off to. He knew he was still around. Watching. The noise of the TARDIS hadn't reached his ears yet.

"Something wrong?" Rose looked up into his face.

"Naaah. We'll come to it when we come to it!" He gave her a smile that she was slow to return and took solace in her closeness.


	8. Remember When it Rained

"Rose, I'm sorry!"  
"You're always sorry!" She retorted, forcing her arms through the sleeves of a fresh shirt.  
"Well I am! It wasn't exactly my fault!" He ran after her down the hall of their flat, hands out in supplication.  
"See that's just the thing, Doctor." She whirled on him, making him grab at the wall to avoid running into her. "You're ALWAYS sorry, and you're ALWAYS expecting forgiveness. And you know what? I've done it. I've forgiven you every time."  
The Doctor frowned, not understanding where this was going.  
"But enough is enough this time. I'm not paying for the mess you made this time. I'm going to Pete's for a while. You stay. Don't come looking for me-I've just told you where I'll be, and clean up our flat. Talk to me in a week's time if you've done that."  
He stared. "You're... Walking out on me?"  
She dropped her gaze and then lifted it again as if mentally gathering her courage. "No. I'll be back. If you can stop these experiments that keep blowing up, producing weird smells, making things go wrong, KILLING MY CAT-"  
"I said I was SORRY! What more do you want? I'll clean it up! We can have a nice little burial for her-"  
"Him."  
"-him if you want! Just... Rose, don't leave."  
She tossed her head. "Sometimes it seems like you don't care enough to learn..." She murmured, disgust quiet in the background of her voice.  
She left him staring at the doorway, mouth hanging open, single heart beating much too fast.  
The first day she was gone went by so agonisingly slow. It might have had to do with the fact that he stared at the singed walls of their flat the whole day.  
The second day he blew threw by erupting into a cleaning frenzy so that he no longer had to stare at the singed walls. He felt bad about the cat. Gave it a proper burial.  
The third day he went to the shelter and spent hours playing with cats and kittens, finally determining the 'right' one. Rose would love her.  
The fourth day he slunk into work, determined to keep his projects confined to the blast room he'd been allocated, pining after Rose from afar.  
The fifth day he could stand it no longer and rushed outside after her as she was leaving. "Rose!"  
"It's not been a week; I'm not talking to you yet." She cursed under her breath as it started to rain.  
"I've cleaned everything up though!" That sounded pathetic and he knew it. "I buried your cat. I found a new one. You'll really like her. She's a tabby-spunky! Likes to play..." Her glare made him trail off. Now what had he done?  
"You can't just BUY me a new cat every time you kill my old one, Doctor! That's not-"  
"That's not what I meant at all, Rose," he grumbled, beginning to get cross. "I just wanted you to have something nice to come home to. It was going to be a surprise, but my big mouth..."  
"Give me my space, Doctor. I'm still angry with you."  
The rain was coming down harder now, soaking them through. "But..."  
"But what," Rose said tiredly. "What other excuses do you have?"  
A lump growing in his throat, the Doctor couldn't help but think that if he cried, she wouldn't notice. "I just... I just want you home again, Rose... What can I say? I'll change-I'll... I don't know. I'll do whatever you want."  
"No! Stop it! I don't WANT you to change!"  
"Then what?"  
"I-I don't know."  
Then they were at a standstill. Unless... Unless... He stepped in and gripped the back of Rose's neck and kissed her.  
She pushed back. A little. And then a little less. And then not at all because she was gripping the front of his t-shirt and kissing him back.  
When they drew back for air, the Doctor murmured to her, "Forgive me?"  
"Shut up," Rose breathed, voice husky. "Take me home. To bed."  
He felt his eyes grow wide and then he scooped her up and ran to his car to drive them home. Where Rose forgave him thoroughly.


	9. A Moment's Reward

The Doctor looked around, spinning as the light stopped and normal began. His hearts began to pound as he half-recognised his surroundings. "Noooo... I can't be." An inexplicable panic made him start running, feet hitting the pavement solidly each time, jarring up to his knees, his head, his hearts. "No, no no no nononononoNO!" He bellowed as he skidded to a halt at an intersection in London, the dirigibles hanging in the air like buoyant lily pads. "NO!"

People were staring.

"Why HERE!" He spun around again, looking for something. Landmarks. People. Chips. A map. A sign. Something. Anything.

And then he stopped.

Torchwood. Of course. Rose had worked there. Was she still—what happened since—did he want to know—could he see her—that was a bad idea. He shouldn't. He grabbed the arm of a passerby who got too close and leaned in. "The date please. What year is it?"

The person, a middle-aged man who had probably stared at a desk since he graduated from uni, jerked away with wild eyes. "20-2013...!" The man stammers, but the Doctor was already running.

Skidding to a stop three intersections later, he grabbed a blonde woman's wrist and, seeing it said 11:23, continued across the intersection to the Torchwood Institute.

Steeling his guts and his nerves and mentally bolstering his hearts, he took a deep breath and shimmied through the door. Casting his eyes about, the Doctor kind of glided through the people to the reception desk.

"Ahem... Excuse me."

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Um. Well. Is a Rose Tyler here?"

The woman fixed him with a look that made him feel stupid. "Pete Tyler's daughter? I'm sure she's around somewhere. That girl is always in and out. Up and around. You know."

"No, actually. I don't know."

Her smile faltered and she dropped her gaze. "Right then. Well, I just meant that Rose might be here. Though she's probably with the Doctor."

He was probably only imagining that his hearts were stopped.

Of course. "Can you find out if they're here," he heard himself ask. "I'd like to see her."

"Of course. Let me call upstairs," the receptionist smiled indulgently. "Who should I tell her is here?"

He stared, unseeing, at the floor. All of the possibilities and meanings of him being here suddenly crashed down on him. He leaned heavily on the counter.

"Sir? Who are you?"

"Tell her an old friend..."

"Sorry?"

He blinked. "Oh, just tell her...Well. She knows."

"Did you hear that, Ma'am? Ma'am?" The receptionist looked down at the receiver. "She hung up."

"Did she..."

"Sir, are you okay? You look a bit pale."

"No. No, I'm not okay... This isn't... it isn't real..." He walked towards the doors, empty.

Doors behind him slammed open and Rose's voice, carrying just the same way, yelled his name.

He stopped, his hands rising to cover his hearts as his eyes slid closed. Rose's voice. Rose's hair. Rose's scent. Rose's love. Rose's smile... He turned to face her.

"Doc...tor...?" Her blonde hair was short, up around her shoulders; tan and fit, the button-up she was wearing fit her beautifully. She was grown up.

His past self caught up to Rose, stopping short when he saw him. "I regenerated into THAT!"

"Doctor!" Rose hissed across her shoulder to his old self, her eyes never leaving him. "Be nice. Why are you here? HOW did you get here? What's going on, Doctor?"

He didn't miss how her fingers dropped and sought his tenth self copy's. "I... I don't know... I don't know any of that. I don't have the answers."

"What's happened to you?" Rose seemed almost horrified. If she was seeing this ghost of a man she once knew, then he supposed she had a right. She interrupted when he opened his mouth, however. "Wait. Not here. We'll go to my office." Her hand reached out and he took it, marvelling at how different it felt in this hand. This hand had never held hers before.

Before he knew it, he was crushing her to his chest, shaking with sobs that he couldn't let out.

"Oh my god! Doctor! What's happened to you? Upstairs. Let's go. Now." She pushed away, but still took his hand and lead him through the maze of Torchwood to her office. Pulling her Doctor to her side as she sat on her desk, she pointed him to a chair which he obediently sat in.

"This is the new you, yeah?" She said after she let him look around.

"You... have an office."

"Yes. I do."

"Rose Tyler. In an office. Who'd have thought."

"Doctor...? Are you alright?" The naked concern brought him back. She tucked his tenth self's arm against her side, under her own.

"I don't know."

"Tell me everything. Tell us."

So he did.

Several hours later, tears, laughter, and commiseration, and a few interruptions, the Tylers knew it all.

"So..." She exchanged a glance with his tenth self. Something there that he couldn't read. Had he lost the ability with this body? "Your TARDIS is probably around here somewhere then, right?"

Hope exploded in him and air felt sweet in his lungs again. "YES!"

Rose jumped as he was suddenly on his feet.

"Yes! That's just it! As the crack was closing, the TARDIS must have—no. No, because the TARDIS exploded. How could I have even forgotten..."

"My ship! You exploded my ship!"

"Doctor, stop it!" Rose's hand roamed his back to calm him. Comfort him. "Listen, if you were 'destroyed' with the closing of the rift, then surely the TARDIS encountered something similar?"

"It... It makes sense," he murmured, afraid to hope too much.

Rose picked up the phone and pressed a button, speed-dialling some number. "Yes, hullo. I want all personnel to be on the look-out for a blue police box around London. If anyone sees it at all, on the job, on the way to work, on the way to the store, tell them to call me. Immediately. Yes. Yes, thank you."

"You can stay with us." She shared another look with her Doctor who smiled at her.

What place was there for him here? He wouldn't be able to get between them. This is what he had wrought. For the best.

"Hm. Um. Now what?" He asked, knee bouncing as he looked up at the Tylers.

Rose shrugged. "Now we wait." She looked at him and smiled. It was like the sun turned on.

"Rose, oh Rose..." He caught the eyes of his past self and swallowed the rest of the words that bubbled up that he regretted having not said to her in order to make things easy for her. For her choice. For her life.

"God this is awkward," she muttered, pushing herself off the desk to put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen to me, Doctor. It'll be alright, yeah? It'll all work out. So relax. Doctor," she said, turning to her Doctor. "Let's figure this thing out."

He smiled at her like she was the only thing that mattered. And in Rose's world, it was true. "Brilliant!" He jumped off the desk, landing easily on his Conversed feet and then took her hand. "Let's find the TARDIS! Meanwhile, shall we grab a cuppa?"

"I like tea now?" The Doctor said in surprise. "Well, I suppose it's YOU who likes tea now. I don't like bananas."

His copy stared at him in shock. "Bananas! How can you not like bananas!

"It's fish custard now," he murmured in reply.

Rose made a face. "That's disgusting."

He shrugged. "Tea sounds fine."

It was four days later, but they found it. The TARDIS. Sitting on the corner of Baker Street and Marylebone Road. The Doctor rushed inside while his copy hesitated outside and petted the door, murmuring like one would to a half-asleep child.

"Do you recognise me? I'm not the same. I know I'm not the same, but you still know me don't you, girl? You're a little different too, aren't you..." A smile hovered around his lips bespeaking peace.

Rose followed the Doctor inside, giving her other half a gentle caress on the arm on her way past. "Wow! It's so... different!"

"Yes. Better suited to me. I suppose. Except for the pool."

"What about the pool."

"Well." He fiddled with the controls. "It's in the library."

"A pool! In the library?"

"Yes. That is what I said."

"Sor-ry... Geeze," Rose mumbled, running her fingers along things.

"Rude. Yes. Sorry. I forgot. Rude—"

"And still not ginger," Rose's Doctor said as he came inside.

The Doctor stared at him a moment before fuddling again. "Yes. Still not ginger."

"Still great hair," Rose drawled under her breath.

"Hey!" her Doctor protested.

Rose laughed and the sound was golden inside his TARDIS. Propping herself up against the console. "Let's go somewhere!"

"Rose..."

"Wouldn't it be fantastic, Doctor!" She grabbed his hand as he came over. She waggled an eyebrow at him, drawling, "Time and space. A whole new time and space. One we haven't ever explored?"

"Ooh, Rose Tyler... You've never made space and time sound so seductive..."

"Right! Here!" the Doctor exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"Sorry," giggled Rose.

"No you're not," the Doctor retorted.

"No. I'm not." And planted a kiss on her Doctor before kissing his cheek lightly. "We've missed you. But we've obviously been well."

"Yeah... Too much PDA or whatever you call it," he muttered, banging a button. He paused and then looked at the couple through his lashes. "Where to?"

"Anywhere! Pick a place! Random coordinates!"

And then for three week they were off. Travelling time and space across the rift.

And the three of them were brilliant. Rose fell over as they made a particularly rough landing, laughing as she pulled the Doctor down with her, her own Doctor clinging to the rail. "It's like that one saying," Rose said as she regained her breath. "That one about sliding into the grave and saying what a ride?"

"I don't know that one..."

"Human thing. It's a funny one. All about adventuring being the way to go," her Doctor commented.

"Oh. I—" He gasped suddenly and curled onto his side, squeezing his eyes shut until the pain went away.

"Doctor? Something wrong?" Rose was at his side in an instant, his copy following suit.

He gasped and waited for the pain to leave. _Doctor_... "I can't..."

"Doctor, what's wrong with him?"

Her Doctor frowned and shook his head.

_Doctor..._

When the pain left, he sat straight up. "It was Amy."

"Amy?"

"She's calling me."

"What? What does that mean?" Rose exclaimed, sitting back as he jumped to his feet and rushed to the controls. "How is she—"

"Telepathic transfer from the TARDIS. She's calling him back..."

"Back... Could we—"

"No."

"But—"

"I'm taking you back now."

"But I want—" Her Doctor put a hand on her arm and shook his head.

"Rose, it's fine. We're fine here. We're together. And your mother. And Pete. And Tony..." his copy said quietly.

"No, you're right. You're right. I just..." Rose shook her head and gave a little nervous laugh. "I guess it's just hard letting go..."

"You're telling me," the Doctor muttered as the TARDIS engines zoomed off. Sobriety returned with the return to earth.

Pushing the door open, Rose commented, "At least it's not Bad Wolf Bay..."

The Doctor winced while Rose's Doctor laughed. "Yes. It's freezing this time of year!"

_Doctor!_

He crouched down to avoid falling over. "I've got to go. I've really—I'm late."

"Late? What for?"

"Amy. It's her wedding," he looked up at her with a hap-hazard grin. "I have to go. Rose... I'll always love you. I don't regret leaving you here with him. Well, that's a lie. I hate it. But it's a consolation to me that you have him. And I don't regret that."

Her big browns staring at him, she mouthed wordlessly.

But he'd shifted his gaze to his past self. "You were brilliant. You didn't want to leave. You hated it. But you became me. Rude and not ginger. And there are all these adventures. You'd love it. You'd hate it. But you'd always be brilliant. Even if I can't really say that word anymore. It's yours. Always love her with everything you've got."

He nodded, drawing Rose close. "Of course." Then smiled. "Get back to Amy."

"Right! Out of my TARDIS!" He smiled—a real one and walked over quickly, giving Rose a kiss. "Always.

"Bye then..." She murmured, eyes tearing up.

"Adios."

They stepped out of the TARDIS and waited until the doors closed and he was off, setting the coordinates and then rushing back to change into his good clothes.

_Doctor..._


	10. What You Remembered

I hope you remember my smile like I remember yours. I hope the smell of you never fades from both the TARDIS and my memory so that when I turn suddenly, I'll catch a note of you. I hope every adventure that we've ever had is ingrained in your memory, like they are mine. Every adventure that plays back like a home film in my brain. There are certain colours that remind me of you: usually yellow, pink, and orchid, though a Union Jack has been known to bring thoughts of you to mind. I've never seen another pair of eyes stare at me the way you do. Did. Hopeful. Joyful. Demanding. Angry. Quizzical. Always full of love.

Did you know you'd fall in love? I didn't.

Did you know you lied. You weren't with me forever. Not even close. It wasn't your fault. What could you have done? The universe just wasn't big enough for the both of us. Our love. So I had to let you go.

Physically.

Because I can never let you go, Rose Tyler. You've saved me more than I can count. You're in my heart; you're in my mind. You're in my dreams; you're in my memories. I can never escape. Even if I wanted to.

Which I don't. Not ever.

Because as long as I know you're out there, I can go on. As long as you're living your life day after day, normal, like you're meant to, then I can go out and risk everything, knowing you're safe and happy and alive.

Because it's the only way that I can let go.


	11. All That No One Will See

"All that lace and decorative stitching that no one will ever see." (Kind of like travelling with you, yeah Doctor? Seeing the stars? All those stars and planets that no one will ever see. Except for us.)  
("I think it was intended for a small but select audience.")

"With all the mysteries of the universe," the Doctor prefaced, running a practiced hand through his hair, "what is it with ladies umderthings?"  
Rose blinked, looking up at him with wide eyes. "What?"  
Avoiding her eyes, he continued. "Ladies underthings. They're always so frilly and decorative. What's the purpose if they're never seen?"  
Flushing, Rose tucked a strand of hair behind her ear to give her time to think. "Well, they're not ALL frilly and decorative..."  
"What do yours look like?"  
"Doctor!"  
"Indulge me."  
"Well, they're..." She frowned. "I don't remember today-just a sec-" Disappearing around the corner of a hallway, the Doctor heard the zip! of a pair of trousers and then Rose reappeared. "They're green with small bows here and here and some lace trim along the top..."  
"I rest my case!"  
Rose rolled her eyes. "Doctor, just because MINE are frilly doesn't mean everyone's pants are..."  
"Well." He paused. "Okay. Maybe not. But most women's are!"  
"Doctor, this is a silly argument," Rose said, though her amused smile said she enjoyed.  
The Doctor threw her a miffed look and then looked away, twiddling a knob on the control console.  
"And anyway," Rose began a couple minutes later, not looking at the Doctor, "if they're exceptionally frilly, that means that a woman either want them to be seen or she just wants to... you know, feel... sexy."  
"Ah-hah!" The Doctor jumped to his feet.  
"What! What does that mean?"  
"It's all about..."  
"What. What, Doctor?"  
"Well, you know."  
"If I did, I wouldn't be askin', would I?"  
"No, but it just means it's one of those sexual practices by humans."  
"Don't go all alien gabble on me now, Doctor," Rose taunted, planting a hand on her hip. "You wouldn't have asked if you weren't interested."  
He flushed. "Perhaps not. But-"  
"You really just wanted to know what kind of pants I was wearing, didn't you."  
"No!" He protested too quickly. "It was genuine scientific inquiry!"  
Rose laughed. "I'm just teasing. Think of it this way, Doctor: it's kind of like travelling with you. Seeing the stars? All those stars and planets that no one will ever see. Except for us. Everyone knows they're out there, but only we know what they all really look like.  
"If a woman wants to feel...sexy...then she's allowed to. And being the only one who knows she's got something a little frilly on is a way to do that. Make sense?"  
He stared at her a moment and then murmured, "Rose Tyler... You are brilliant."  
Rose flushed. "Well, I figured it might make more sense that way."  
"How brilliant you are!" His lips spread into something gleeful and admiring. "How brilliant... 904 years old, and I FINALLY understand!"


	12. Generations

"Hey Nan, what was your grandmother like?"  
The older woman leaned back from kissing her grandson goodnight. "My gran?"  
"Will you tell me about her? Mum never will. She never answers when I ask."  
"I know," Gemma Tyler said. "I know. Your mum gets mad at Granna Rose."  
"How come?" John asked. "What's the big deal?"  
"Maybe you'll meet her some day soon."  
"What! No! I'm going to live a long time!"  
Gemma laughed, tucking the covers more tightly around her grandson. "Not like that, John. She's still alive in the world somewhere."  
"What? She's alive? Nan!"  
Gemma laughed. "Oh dear. Your mum will be furious. You're all excited. Lie back, John. I'll tell you the story if you promise to go to bed. Do you promise, sweetheart?"  
John nodded with big eyes, settling back into his pillows and bedding.  
"Very well. Your Granna Rose was born in London. Her husband Pete died shortly after Rose was born. Her mum, your great great great gran Jackie, wasn't married, raising Rose alone, for the first 19 years of her life."  
"I thought Pete was the ruler of Torchwood though..."  
"He was, sweetheart, he was. Just listen."  
John nodded.  
"So when Rose was 19, she met this bloke. He was an alien."  
"No way!"  
"He was," Gemma nodded. "His name was the Doctor."  
"I've heard of him."  
"He took Rose and they travelled around the stars and through time in his spaceship, called the TARDIS."  
"I thought that's what Granna Rose-"  
"Do you want me to tell my story?"  
"Yes, Nan."  
"Very well. So eventually, they saved the world, several times, from nasty creatures called Daleks and Cybermen. And Rose was saved from being sucked into the void where they're being imprisoned. She was saved by the very same Pete that you know! This is your grandad Pete. From this universe. Because there is more than one universe."  
"Yeah! Yeah!" John leaned forward as if that would let him hear better.  
"So Rose was brought back to this universe. As well as, of course, Jackie. That's how she and Pete got back together and had your great great great uncle Tony."  
"Then what!"  
Gemma shifted herself on the edge of John's bed. "Well. Rose worked for Torchwood. She did all she could to get back to the Doctor on the other side. And you know what? She did. Granna Rose. Brilliant she was. And she found her Doctor. They loved one another, but he never found the courage to tell her. So she went after him. They saved the universe-again, sweetheart. And somehow there were two Doctors. Except one was human."  
"Human? How did that happen then?"  
"Well, I don't really know that part, except that it had something to do with a man named Jack and the Doctor's hand. And a woman named Donna."  
"How did they get back here, Nan?"  
"I'm getting there, sweetheart. Let's not get too excited. Your mum doesn't need to know I'm telling you all of this."  
"I won't say anything! Honest."  
"I know," Gemma said with a smile, wrapping her arms around the boy and giving him a rare squeeze. "Your nan loves you."  
"Love you too, Nan," he whispered back.  
"Now, the Doctor crossed back over here once more to leave Rose a second time at Bad Wolf Bay, which is where?"  
"Um... In Norway?"  
"You're such a smart boy! Yes. But this time, she had the human Doctor with her. So they could live together. A human life. Which the other Doctor couldn't give her-"  
"Since he's an alien and lives a long long long time!"  
"Exactly. So Rose and the human Doctor, he went by John to outsiders, lived their life together."

"Is that where I get my name?"

"Probably, sweetheart. Though your mum would never admit that. She's a stubborn one, that child."

"So then what?"

"Well, the Doctor died."

"And Granna Rose was really really sad?"

"Devastated."  
"What does that mean?"

"Really really really sad," Gemma laughed softly. "But when he died, Rose was an old woman. They'd grown old together. However, as he lay dying, he gave her a gift. He didn't know it at the time, I think, but he gave Rose one last kiss. And with it, he gave her his last bit of regenerational energy. Because that's how Time Lords are 'reborn.' They regenerate. Now, there's one bit of this story that I haven't told you..."

"Yeah?"

"Before the Doctor, the original one, regenerated the first time when Rose knew him, she became Bad Wolf."

"Is that like a superhero name or something, Nan?" The boy's eyes were wide with awe. "Was Granna Rose a superhero!"

Gemma laughed. "No! Nothing like that, John. She absorbed the time vortex and the Doctor had to take it back so it wouldn't kill her, because it's not meant for humans. So he had to regenerate, turning into the man that you've seen pictures of."

"With his awesome hair!"

"Haha, yes, sweetheart. And so when the Doctor gave her his parting gift, something about being Bad Wolf must have reacted and it turned her young again. Which is how she's stayed. For quite a bit."

"So is mum mad at Granna Rose because she still looks young and pretty while mum is getting older?"

"Ooh hush hush hush, boy!" Gemma bit back the laugh this time and tried looking stern. "I'm sure it's nothing of the sort," she continued, though she was sure that her daughter was irritated with the way that Rose would pop in and out, still looking fabulous as always.

"So then where did Rose's TARDIS come from?"

"It was a gift that the original Doctor left for them. They grew it."

"Grew? But I thought it was a space ship!"

"It is. TARDIS's grow, however, John. So now she travels around our universe. Visiting the stars. Saving people. Much like the Doctor is doing on his side of the universe." Gemma yawned. "And now it's time for bed."

"But I still—"

"For both of us."

"Will I ever meet her?"

Gemma shrugged, tucker her grandson in for the final time. "Who knows. Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Nan." He smiled as Gemma flicked off the light on her way out of the room.

* * *

John rolled over in his bed, still too excited to go to sleep. Granna Rose was like a superhero! Living forever. Seeing all sorts of neat stuff. Sleep was impossible. Instead, he watched the clock.

10:03

10:12

10:27

10:44

11:21

Just as he was drifting off, however, a blue-ish light shone through his window and a strange noise filled their back yard. Grabbing a torch, he crept to his window, peering down.

A blonde woman waved up at him.

He didn't move.

The blonde woman motioned him to come to her.

John frowned.

The blonde woman planted her hands on her hips and waved more frantically for him to come to her.

So John did the most logical thing: listened to the adult. Sliding his shoes into his slippers, he slung a robe around his frame and tapped down the stairs to sneak out the back door. "Hullo. Who're you? Are you my Granna Rose?"

The blonde woman knelt in front of him. "Aren't you a smart boy. Yes. Yes, I'm Rose."

John's face split into a grin. "Brilliant! You're amazing! Nan just told me all 'bout you!"

"Did she now?" Rose's eyes twinkled. "Well since it's your birthday, John, I was going to take you somewhere."

"You weren't!"

She shrugged. "Alright then. Back to bed th—"

"No! I want to go somewhere! Where's the TARDIS? I want to go!"

"There we are! Behind me." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder and when John peered around her, he indeed saw the blue police box tucked into the back corner of their yard. "Where to then, John?"

"Anywhere!"

Rose grinned. "I like you, young Tyler." She snapped her fingers and John's back yard was filled with a warm yellow glow as the doors of the TARDIS opened and Rose guided him through. He thought he heard her whisper words that sounded like 'allons-he.'


	13. Time Lord Victorious

"Rose!"

The familiar voice said her name in a way she thought she'd never hear again, and she knew him before she even turned around with an expression of appropriate shock on her face. "Doctor?"

His eyes held a bit of a glazed-over crazy, and his hands were balled at his sides as he strode towards her, looking more than a bit ominous with his duster fluttering behind him.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" Rose asked, resisting the urge to take a step backwards.

"Rose, let's go." He reached out a hand.

She had to grip her thighs to resist the temptation to simply grasp it.

"Doctor... I _can't_. You can't be here. I'm dreaming." But pinching herself revealed her self-satisfying lie. "I can't. You said—"

"I know what I said, Rose. But you can come with me! It's okay!"

She could feel the confusion pinch her face in. "But the Daleks. The Cybermen. They're—"

"They're unimportant. The only thing that matters is _you_, Rose. I never should have let you go. Never. I'm sorry. So so sorry, but I'm here now. I'm here to take you back with me. Forever."

Something was obviously wrong. The Doctor never confessed so much emotion. "I... can't..." she mumbled.

"Can't?" He repeated as if first hearing the word. "What?"

"I can't! You left me here for a reason, Doctor! You can't cross the rift! That's what you said. Without tearing a hole in the fabric of reality, you said it wasn't safe to cross over again." She met his gaze. "Why are you here?"

He looked lost. "I'm here for you! Only you! It was every only always you, Rose."

"That doesn't make sense!" She countered, throwing up her hands.

"It doesn't matter. I'm the only Time Lord left now, Rose. So it doesn't even matter anymore."

"Wait a minute..."

"No more minutes!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her after him, down the pavement in front of Torchwood.

"Hold on now!" She yanked her hand from his grasp.

He stopped. Looked at her. "Don't you... _want_ to come with me?"

"I—of _course_ I do! I just... Doctor, I _can't_. I have a life here. With..." She rolled her eyes, not quite knowing what to say. The stars were calling, and she was choosing to stay?

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

"No!"

"What?"

"This is all... all _wrong!_ You're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be on the other side! Saving lives!"

"I did save lives, Rose! That's_ why_ I'm here. Don't you see—"

"No, because you're bugger all at explaining!"

With hands that begged entertaining, he leaned forward, eyes bright and searching her face. "Rose, I _need_ you. I want you to come back with me."

"That's not explaining." Rose wrapped her arms around her middle, looking around as if searching for someone to intervene.

"I'm the last Time Lord."

"Yes."

He dragged a hand through his hair. "I'm the last. The only." He looked at her as if that was supposed to clarify everything. When she didn't respond, he burst. "It means I can make the rules! I'm the only one left, so I'm the king! I can do what I want! I can change things! I can manage things how I choose! I can move worlds, change time, jump forward, turn around, go through the the different universes on a whim! The TARDIS takes me wherever I want, Rose! Don't you see!" He gripped her shoulders. "I am a god!"

Rose stared into his eyes a moment before whispering softly, "No." Shoving his hands off her shoulders she backed away. "No! Who are you!"

"Rose?"

"Don't say my name like that! I don't know who you are—what you are, but you aren't him! You aren't the Doctor. He would never say those things. He always followed the rules of... of whatever it was, the Shadow Proclamation of time and space or whatever!"

"And look where it got me!" he shouted, voice full of rage and pain. "Look where it got me, Rose! I had to lose you, _twice_. I had to leave you in the arms of another! Never. See you. Again. How is that fair?"

"Look, I'm sorry. But I don't know you. I think you should leave," Rose replied, shaking her head and turning to head back to Torchwood.

"Rose, I can change things! I could go back and rescue you before Pete ever did. I could save you when—"

"I don't want anything from you!" Rose yelled, whirling on him.

"Rose?"

She whirled, raising a hand to defend herself or hit someone, she wasn't sure which, but then held back and sighed with relief as her Doctor was hurrying towards her.

"You... What are you doing here? You can't be here."

The Doctor snorted. "And who are you to say what I can or cannot do? You're not a Time Lord. I'm the only one. The last. I can change whatever I want. I have already."

"No." Rose's Doctor came up behind her and took her hand. "You can't."

"I can now. I did."

"You can't! You know you can't!"

Rose looked up at her Doctor, seeing his brow knit in consternation. "You never would have—"

"No. I wouldn't. But he did. And he is. Just by being here. Do you know what you're damaging that can never be fixed! The longer you stay here—"

"Oh go ahead! Go ahead and pretend that you know everything. You've got Rose! You've got her all to yourself, and you're happy! You're not the last one left of your kind!"

Her Doctor's expression darkened and she could feel his body tense up to make a retort.

"Wait," she said quietly, giving his hand a squeeze and his cheek a caress.

"Doctor," she said quietly, moving towards the man that had left her in this universe. "You can't be here." She stretched out a hand. "You know you can't." Touched his cheek. "I miss you." Met his eyes. "I really do. But I have him." Took his other hand in her own. "That's the way you knew it had to be." Uncurled his fingers. "And I know it killed you to do it, but you did. You know why?" Laced her fingers with his as his eyes dropped. "Because you do what you have to. But not like this, yeah? Not like this. This isn't you."

"Dammit, Rose…" he breathed. "You're right in front of me."

"I know. But you left me first. And I… loved you." She managed to get it out without breaking down, but still her voice broke on the syllables. "And you couldn't say it. He could. And that's the way you knew it had to be, right?" She dropped his hand and stepped back. "You should go back. The universe is waiting, Doctor."

"Back to being alone again," he said bitterly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so—"

"Don't." He squeezed his eyes shut. "Don't use that against me."

"I'm not." Rose offered him a smile that didn't quite belay happiness and then leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Our time was then. And I loved you." Dropping a hand back, open and waiting, it was filled quickly by another. "Now I have him. And I don't regret it. I know you'll always love me, because he _is_ you. And that I'll always have."

The three of them stood in silence. The seconds ticking by like they were of no importance.

The Doctor's balled fists were half disappeared into his duster sleeves.

Rose's hand was laced with her Doctor's.

Rose's Doctor's free hand idled in his back pocket.

"I should go..." The Doctor finally managed to mumble morosely. "God what a mistake I've made..."

Rose didn't know what else to say, the time for harsh words over. "I..." She shook her head and smiled instead. No other words would fit.

"Rose Tyler..." The Doctor said, voice thick with emotion, "You are brilliant. And you," he looked at his copy over her shoulder. "Never let her down."

"Never," he quipped with a crooked grin.

"I have to go," the Doctor said softly. He looked around and then closed the space between them and stole a kiss from Rose's lips before spinning and dashing off towards where he parked the TARDIS.


	14. Burn Me Up

Rose Tyler stepped into a pair of sweats. As she stood, the TARDIS key bumped back against her chest bone. Turning slightly so she could see her reflection in the mirror on her closet door, she bit her lip, seeing how it nestled between her breasts. Next to her heart. Her one heart. Her only heart. Which really wasn't hers in the first place. Not anymore. It was across the rift and with a man who had two hearts of his own.

She ran her fingers over the key, wondering what he'd say if he saw it there. It was hers. He'd given it to her. Was it his claim over her?

Tilting her head, she followed the curve of her breasts, cheeks heating. Wishing they were his fingers. Closing her eyes to imagine they were his fingers, dipping them into the cup of her bra to pinch at her nipple.

Rose hesitated, her other hand sliding down the slope of her hip. Stepping to the door, she pushed it shut, turning the lock.

"Doctor," she murmured, slipping her fingers between her legs, pressing her clit. The key was warm on her skin, making him seem close as she massaged her breast. The fabric was thick between her legs, remedied by shimmying out of her trousers again and slipping her hand inside her knickers.

Thoughts of him filled her head-his long fingers. His long legs. His long arms. His thin waist and hips. His hair. His nose. His lips. His bum...

She was quickly bucking against her hand, breathing his name even as her eyes squeezed shut and she had to brace a hand against the closet door. "Doctor... Uhn, almost there, almost there, almost there!"

Rose felt herself tense up and groaned as she shook and the world turned over. "Oh God..." Letting her forehead fall against the door, the key burned hot on her skin. "Doctor, Doctor, Doctor..." She looked at her flushed face in the mirror and then looked around her room, slightly embarrassed. Shucking the rest of her clothes, she wrapped a towel around herself and slipped into the bathroom to shower, "Rose" echoing through her mind in the Doctor's voice.


	15. Casanova

"I dunno," Rose mused. "I think he looks quite a bit like you."  
"No!" The Doctor protested. "He doesn't even resemble a little bit! Look at that hair. It's awful!"  
Rose tilted her head at the man across the room from them. Barcelona, he'd finally promised. But of course, their young TARDIS had taken them to Italy. Old Italy though. She glanced sideways at the Doctor. He was scowling fiercely at Casanova. "You know... I think it's rather...fetching."  
The Doctor gave her his best the-world-is-ending face, taking a step away from her. "I can't believe you just said that-oooohh..." He shook his head at the sight of Rose's tongue peeking between her teeth as she grinned. "I can't believe you..."  
She laughed and then pulled him in close, nestling herself at his side. "It is pretty wretched. Rat tails are _so_ out of fashion." She paused, remembering the date. "Maybe he set the trend though..."  
"Well, this was _ob_viously the wrong place, so how about we get...going...he's coming this way, isn't he."  
"He's coming this way," Rose repeated, their eyes glued to the approach of the man they'd stared at across the room.  
"Hello there..." The man purred. "I couldn't help but notice...you _were_ staring..." He lifted a lock of Rose's hair.  
"Ah, well, you see," the Doctor began, "it was-"  
"You look so much like my husband," Rose said, flushing.  
Casanova's face fell slightly. "Husband, hm? Too bad."  
The Doctor stared at him, mouth falling open. "Right. Here."  
"Yes, and I couldn't help but admire your bum," Casanova said, giving it a pat. To which the Doctor squeaked. "And those fingers..." He snagged one, lifting it to his lips.  
"Um. We need to go, actually," Rose breathed, watching her husband flush terribly. "God, you'd be a good match for Jack. Either that or you'd kill each other. With sex."  
"Sex?" Casanova's eyes snapped to attention. "Who's this Jack?"  
"I'd pay money for that," the Doctor murmured.  
Rose giggled. "Buy me a ticket too?"  
"Okay, this usually doesn't happen to me, but I'm rather confused. Where did you say you were from?"  
"A galaxy far far away," Rose intoned solemnly.  
"What?"  
The Doctor sniggered, trying very hard not to.  
"Right..." Casanova backed away quite slowly. "I'm going to get a drink, but don't go anywhere."  
"He's not coming back," Rose said, tongue poking between her teeth.  
"No-ope!" The Doctor replied a little gleefully. "You really think he looks like me?"  
"No. You're sexier."  
The Doctor grinned.


	16. Just 'Mum' and 'Dad'

_Prompt: Family_

"Doctoooooooooooorr!"

He sprinted down the stairs, specs askew, hair like he'd stuck his fingers in an outlet. "What!"

"_Your _children—"

"Wait, wait! Why are they always _my _children when they've gone and done something 'bad!'" he interrupted.

Rose clapped her hands over her eyes, suppressing a groan. "_Because_, it's usually when they think they're being _clever_, which they got from _you_, that they've done something wrong."

"B-but—well... _You're _clever too, Rose." She dropped her hands and fixed him with a glare worthy of Jackie Tyler and he couldn't help the hunch that his spine took on.

"Fine. Fine, but right _now _they're taking apart the good radio and fixing parts of it to parts of things I _know _you brought home from Torchwood, and frankly, I don't want them contacting aliens again. We've barely repaired relations as it is!"

He winced and shot passed her, swooping down on their children, words a sharp reprimand to mind what they're doing-don't contact aliens-you know how your mother gets when you make sciency things in the parlour-if you want projects, just _ask _me, and I'll give you something _safe _to do!  
He straightened and glared Sarah, Nick, and Lana past their 'Aww, but da's and into clean up. Once they were back on track with their schoolwork, the Doctor pressed his hair down fruitlessly and stalked back passed Rose towards his office.

"Hold on now..." She murmured, grabbing his elbow.

"What. What?"

"That was..." She pulled him closer, blinking up at him. Bit her bottom lip.

"Wha—oh. _Oh_." His eyes widened almost comically wide and then his pupils shot dark. "Rose."

"What..." She slid her arms around his waist, leaning back against the wall, just out of view from the kids. "I can't help it if you being a dad is..." She shifted her shoulder. "...sexy..."

"Oh Rose..." He pressed closer. "Impromptu trip this weekend?"

Rose nodded eagerly.

"Kids to your mum's?"

She nodded again.

"Work on number four?"

"Oh yes," she breathed, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Eww! Mommy and Daddy are kissing!" Lana tattled to her siblings as she peered around the corner.

"Hey!" the Doctor protested, pulling away and sending her a pointed look as well as a pointed finger. Rose huffed a laugh.

"Then stop looking!" Sarah shouted at her younger sister from the other room.

Lana narrowed her eyes at her parents. "I'm watching you..."

"Definitely a weekend for us, I think," Rose whispered, giving the Doctor's arm an affectionate squeeze before heading to the stairs with a basket of laundry.

"Hey. Get back to your homework, young lady!" The Doctor said, moving over to their youngest.

"But, Da—"

"Ah ah! I don't want to hear it! You have work to get done."

"But I'm stuck! I don't get it."

"Then reread it and try again. If you don't understand it the second time, then what should you do?"

Lana sulked. "Ask Sarah or Nick..."

"Good. Now all of you. Get your work finished before supper. Am I clear?" After a chorus of 'yes, dad's, he joined Rose on the stairs for another quick kiss and a whisper of 'I love you's before he took the basket for her and carried it to their room.

"You're so good to me," she teased.

"Hey!"

Rose laughed and gripped his hips, kissing him again. "I love watching you with the kids."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It's so... sweet."

He flushed. "Oh."

"I don't... I don't know. I just... I feel lucky. Out of all the people out there with kids, yeah? I think we're the luckiest," she sighed, leaning her head against his chest. "They've got you."

"And you, Rose Tyler." The Doctor pulled back, cradling her face in his hands. "Defender of the Earth."

She giggled. "Only by day. Mum by night."

"Super mum is more like..." He smiled softly and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too. Always."

"Forever."


	17. In a Word, Perfection

_Prompt: "We laugh and laugh, and nothing can ever be sad, no one can be lost, or dead, or far away: right now we are here, and nothing can mar our perfection, or steal the joy of this perfect moment."_

She laughed as his long fingers trailed over her ribs, teasing her closer. It was just them. Just their flat. Just their darkness and the shadows of London playing through the slats in the blinds. Just their breath. Just their touch. Just theirs.

Everything is now with the kiss at the corner of her mouth, and her hands flat on his back.

Everything is quiet, like secrets that are out in the open, and he buries his face in the crook of her neck, warm skin against her hip as the sheets shift.

"Do you...?" His voice was sleepy and soft, resonating into her body from her neck and meandering downwards. She hadn't... Now she did.

Rose squirmed her hips and the Doctor laughed, pressing kisses down her chest. "I've..."

Shimmying her shoulders as his kisses reached the swell of her breast, Rose prompted, "Yeah?" Her fingers carded through his hair, teasing it up.

"I've always..."

"You're a tit guy?"

He looked at her sharply before hiding his flushed cheeks in her skin. He cleared his throat after a moment. "Actually... I'm a 'Rose' guy..." His browns fixed on her face.

She blinked and felt her face split with a smile, tongue caught between her teeth. "Get up here, you git..."

"What have I done now?" He kissed her forehead.

Rose laughed, breathless, and pushed sharply at his shoulder, flipping them so she could stretch out along him. "I guess that's a good thing then, hm?" She bat her eyelashes at him coyly. "I'm sort of a one-flavour girl myself..."

The Doctor beamed back at her, face flushed, hair on end, big warm hands spread on the small of her back, and when the flash of lightning lit up his face the moment before their lips met...

Nothing could have been more perfect.


	18. Mastering Domestic

_Prompt: Picture of eggshells_

Rose tumbled out of the bed after slapping a hand on the other side: empty. "Doctor...?" Rose cleared her throat and then tried again. Grabbing the robe from the back of the chair, she meandered down the stairs, cursing under her breath as she banged her knee on the same chair she always did as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. "Doctor?" She rubbed an eye and settled a hand on her hip as she leaned into the door frame.

"R-rose!" He stared at her, wide-eyed, frozen, flour on his cheeks. The kitchen, meanwhile, looked like a storm had come through their cooking supplies. "You...ah..."

"What on _earth _are you doing?"

His expression melted into a sheepish expression, face flushing. "I was..."

"Go on. Explain yourself." She waved a hand, fighting the smile.

"I was making you breakfast..."

"It's 7:35. You never get up this early."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me? Sweetie, you're a disaster in the kitchen!" Rose laughed.

"Well... Come on. How hard can pancakes be?" He gave an artless shrug.

Stepping into the kitchen, Rose tucked the robe around her. "Why don't you tell me."

Her husband scratched his ear and dropped his gaze. "We ah... we're out of eggs."

"Is that what this mess is?" Rose asked, jerking her chin at the mess in front of the fridge.

"Ah, hands full of butter..." He muttered, turning back to his bowl and the slop on the griddle.

"Aw, come on. It isn't that bad..." She chuckled, padding over next to him, sliding her arms around his sides and peering under his arm at the directions. "Look, you got all the flour, right?"

He nodded.

"Good. And the eggs? The ones you managed not to drop—you butterfingers..."

He narrowed his eyes, grinning. "I've got it all."

"Good. Grease the pan?"

"Plenty of grease," he muttered.

Rose giggled and rolled up onto her toes to kiss his jaw. "Great. Then why the hold up?"

"Um. Where's the flipper? Hey. Hey, stop it. Don't you dare!"

But her shoulders were already shaking and the snort from holding in her laughter set them both off until Rose went down and they were both lying in flour and laughing themselves hoarse. Eventually Rose was able to get up, hand the Doctor the spatula, scrape the mess off the griddle, and pour four new hissing circles on the hot surface.

"Alrighty. I think I've got it from here."

"Mm. You sure about that?"

"Yes. Go on back to bed. I'll bring you breakfast."

Rose smiled. "Alright. If you insist... Just clean up my kitchen when you're done too, yeah?" She turned, stopping at the warm hand around her wrist.

The Doctor pulled her back, claiming her lips and then sending her back to their bedroom with a pat on her bum.

Swaying out of the kitchen, she called over her shoulder, "Bring enough for two."


	19. Once I Saw

_Prompt: Amy, ghosts on the TARDIS_

The first time Amy saw her—dark and lovely, she was in the bathroom and decided the most reasonable reaction was to scream. Which she did. It, of course, brought Rory running to her, but by then the woman was gone.

It didn't happen again until a week or so later—time is hard to tell on the TARDIS—and this woman was blonde and sweet, smiling at Amy and giving her a wave while she kicked her feet from the edge of the console room. She started, drawing strange looks from Rory and a glance from the Doctor that made her wonder a minute if he knew they were around. When she looked again, the woman was gone.

There was one afternoon where she went looking. She followed the never-ending corridors of the TARDIS, feeling a bit foolish as she peered around corners and whispered, "Ghost?" No one showed up and when she went back to hers and Rory's room tired and disgruntled, he smiled and kissed her until it was better.

Then there was the ginger, standing, arms folded, and looking very impressive next to the door when they were leaving. Amy stopped, Rory running into her back. She looked at the red-head, at Rory, and then back at the red-head. She shook her head when he asked if something was wrong.

Apparently she was the only one who saw them.

She went looking on her next free afternoon, having worked very hard to not ask the Doctor anything about them. They weren't harmful as near as she could tell, and she wasn't sure what the Doctor would do. To her surprise, she found them, several other faded persons with the three women who all took one look at Amy, smiled, and vanished. The next three hours were a waste as she didn't see any of them again.

As the weeks went on, the blonde woman was the one she saw the most frequently. The blonde hovered. Arms folded sometimes, a wistful expression on her face, joy sometimes, frustration, as she watched the Doctor, leaning in the doorway. She never did anything. Just watched. The ginger blustered around, waving her hands, shaking her head a lot. The dark woman paced and did some hand-waving herself, but mostly was content to sit places and look thoughtful. Though there was one time when Amy burned her hand on the stove that she got a little frantic and waved Amy after her, leading her to the first aid.

Another one that Amy saw a lot of was a shorter auburn-haired lady, smiling sweetly, waiting. Always looking like she was waiting.

She'd stopped being surprised by them after a month, casually accepting that there were ghosts on the TARDIS. The Doctor must have known. Chose not to say anything. As usual.

She rounded a corner, heading back to the control room, the Doctor slumped on his chair, a short girl with short dark hair standing over him. She was smiling down with such fondness that Amy stopped. The girl looked up, casting that smile upon Amy. Then she brushed a hand against the Doctor's cheek and vanished.

The Doctor awoke with a start, the sounds of a word starting to form out his lips, but dying so quickly Amy couldn't understand the intent.

She walked into the room.

The Doctor started and looked at her, eyes wide and vulnerable. He quickly dropped his gaze lest she read too much there.

"They're always here?"

"They're always here."

"Who are they?"

He stared at the console for a long moment, and Amy almost walked away before he finally answered. "Old friends."

"People who have travelled with you before?"

"Yes," he sighed, looking down at his hands in his lap.

Amy moved closer, leaning against the console. "Why are they here?"

"Memory echoes. From the TARDIS. She brings them out every now and again. Reminders. Visual reverberations of their lives here. On the TARDIS."

Amy nodded. "Must be hard."

He nodded. "I can't ever let them go."


	20. My Secret's Not Dirty

_Prompt: Eleven+Rose; His secret wife (not ashamed). River, Amy/Rory find out._

* * *

"Doctor..." River said in a tight voice, followed by Amy and Rory as she entered the console room.

"Yes, River! What is it!" His voice echoed from underneath the floor where he was surrounded by wires and pieces and bits and other unrecogniseable bits of tools and machinery.

"What is this?" Amy demanded.

"This. You'll have to be a bit more specific!"

"_This_! Doctor!" Rory grabbed the paper, rattling it fiercely as he stalked down the stairs.

The Doctor looked up at the paper and then back at his work. "What? You've got one."

"Yeah! I've _got_ one because I'm _married_!" Rory flailed the paper some more.

"What! What! So am I!" The Doctor cried, affronted.

The three of them stared, with jaws dropped.

"_Married—_"

"I never knew—"

"What do you mean—"

"Why didn't you—"

"What's wrong with—"

"Are you—"

"HEY!" The Doctor shouted.

Their jaws snapped shut. Finally, River, "Doctor... Are Time Lords poly-amorous?"

"What?"

"The question was pretty straight-forward, Doctor," Rory said.

"Wait a minute... Why are you even... Hold on a minute!" The Doctor rose and stalked towards Rory. "What were you all doing in my things. Where did you find that?"

"It was... it was in some papers we were looking through for—you know what," Amy said. "Doesn't matter. Who is this woman."

"Who is she, Doctor," River asked, voice weak.

"Ah... the all important question of the moment!" The Doctor said, voice too loud, eyes too wild. "Who. Is Rose Tyler."

"Well," Amy prompted, arms folded. "Come on!"

"My wife!"

"But... I thought..." Rory frowned.

"What about..." River broke off, an unexpectedly embarrassed expression crossing her features.

"Where the hell is Oshta Seven-Five?" Amy asked.

"The Quadyll Galaxy," the Doctor answered, looking between them. "Next?"

"When were you married?"

"2000—oh wait. Um. Earth years? Or Oshtan Glykens?"

"What the hell is that? Earth years, Doctor, we're from Earth." Amy said.

"I suppose the Earth equivalent of 2006?" He grinned. "It was beautiful... Moons rising on the horizon while the sky phased from purple to teal. Towards the end, there was a light rain rising. But it was gorgeous..."

"Who's Rose Tyler?" Rory asked.

"My wi—"

"Yeah, we _know_, but _who_ is she?"

"Sexy! Show my friends my lovely wife!" The Doctor said to the air.

An image of a laughing blonde in a white dress swirled into the room, a teasing smile on her lips as she waved a bouquet of unrecognisable flowers around.

"She's lovely..." Amy breathed.

"What about me," River blurted.

The Doctor turned to her, his expression turning small and pitying. "Oh River..."

"No. Doctor..."

"River," he said again gently. "River, it would have never worked... I... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

"Don't tell me that!"

"Oi. River... it's not—" Amy began.

"Don't you tell me what is and isn't! I don't want to hear it!" She shouted.

"Woah...woah, _River_! Calm down!" Amy took a step towards her.

"No, I will _not_ calm down!" She jerked her arm away from Amy's reaching grasp.

"River!" The Doctor barked. He rushed forwards and grabbed her hands. "Stop. River, stop. It's alright."

"No! It's...it's _not_ alright!"

The Doctor nodded. "Alright. Alright." He let her go and stepped back. "I didn't want... this..."

"So you just didn't tell me."

"River, I never made any promises to you."

"Ha! Of course, Doctor. So I've just been following you my _entire_ life—"

"Your choice. Not mine," he said sadly.

Her face went blank and she gave a quick jerk of her head as a way of acquiescence. "Fine."

"River..."

"No, it's fine."

"River," he said earnestly, "I'd like very much to still be friends."

"Wow," Amy said loudly, interrupting the tension. "Great. Yeah, let's all be friends."

"We're still more than friends, right?" Rory said, looking at his wife.

"Of course, you idiot."

"Fine," River said again. "Just... I need to think." She turned and all but ran down the hallway.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head.

"So why the lying?" Amy demanded.

"Lying? Who's lying?"

"You. To us," Rory said.

"I never lied."

"You have a wife! Lying by omission!"

"What! You don't get to know everything about me. Just like I don't know everything about you! Well. Most thinks. I know most things about you. But I've a lot more time and space worth of secrets packed inside this head."

"Yeah. We know. How'd you manage to hide a _wife_."

He shrugged, picking up his tools. "She's not around anymore."

"She died?" Rory asked.

"No, she's not _dead_. She's just not _around_."

"You divorced?" Amy asked.

"No! She's... She's gone! She's in another universe. With... With another me!" He finally shouted, throwing down the piece of machinery in his hand. "She's gone! She's never coming back. But we're.. we're married. She is—was my wife. There. Happy now? Does that satisfy your curiosity? Anything _else_ you'd care to ask?"

The Ponds drew back. "Um..."

"Not a question," he said, bending in the pile of rubbish.

"Sorry," said Amy finally. "I...we... we didn't mean to pry."

"Yes. You did."

"Well. Okay. Maybe a little. But, Doctor, you don't tell us anything, and we just wanted to know... Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"You're not going to sulk now, are you?" Rory asked.

"_This_ is not sulking. _This_ is working. And if you'd all like to get to the next destination, then I highly suggest you leave me to my brilliant work and go find River and... Do something."

Rory turned to go, but Amy hesitated. "Did you... Did you love her."

The Doctor froze, the line of his back tense and hunched.

"Sorry—I..."

"_Do_ love her," he murmured finally, turning to look at her. His eyes had never seemed so old. "I still love her. Always will, I expect. Rose Tyler..." His lips curved upwards on her name.

Amy nodded and allowed Rory to pull her away, leaving the Doctor alone in the control room with the laughing hologram.


	21. Under My Skin

_Rose/AUDoctor._

_While dimensional hopping Rose runs into another Doctor. He's cynical, sarcastic, rude, arrogant, and he has no idea why he trusts Rose Tyler so very completely._

* * *

She continued down the street, walking casually, like she belonged.

She didn't.

This wasn't her world and more than she belonged to it. But to find him, it might be hers for a night. Tucking her hands into her pockets and hunching her shoulders against the cold. She didn't get her hopes up because there was a small chance she would run into him here. Her calculations weren't always spot on—were _rarely _spot on. But she tried. And persistence would, in the end, pay off.

Usually she walked aimlessly, heading to where the trouble was. Today was no different. She followed the sirens, jogging through an alley towards the flashing cherries and berries. Rearing back at the sight of fire and hostile alien, Rose heaved a sigh and then held it back as she saw a familiar head of hair bob and weave through the chaos. "Oh Doctor..." She found her in and then dodged between the special police forces to get to the Doctor. There were cries behind her that she ignored as she sprinted through the fire fight, diving at the Doctor and carrying them both to the ground out of the way. "You idiot! What do you think you're doing!"

"What the hell! Get off me! Who do you think you are?" He demanded, thrashing.

Rose rolled off him, grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into cover behind some rubble. "Are you trying to get yourself killed!"

"So what if I was! It's not like it's any of your business! Who are you anyway! I don't need help! You'll just get yourself killed here!"

Her lips pursing and brow dipping, Rose examined his face, the lines harder, eyes colder. "You don't know me."

"No I don't!"

"Settle down, Doctor. I know you. Relax."

He opened his mouth, shut it again, and finally settled on a deep scowl. "What are you doing here? You're going to get yourself killed!"

She grinned. "I know my way around Cybermen and bullets, Doctor."

"Not fair. You seem to know me. What's your name."

"Rose Tyler." She searched his face anxiously, seeking _any_ spark of recognition, but finding nothing. So she rolled her eyes and poked a head above the rubble to find the out. "You don't know me here. But we're going to get out of here. And get rid of those pesky Cybermen."

"Who are you..." He demanded, eyes narrowed, hand sneaking into his jacket pocket, the long coat absent.

"Relax, Doctor," she drawled. "Hold off the sonic. I'm a friend."

"A friend? Oh really."

"Yes, Jesus, you're a prick. The Cybermen aren't looking that way—we can sneak by and then get out. Then where's your TARDIS. We'll make a run and we can figure out how to make the Cybermen retreat."

"Retreat?" His face squinched up in disdain. "Why would we want them to retreat? If we just eliminate them all—b"

"Eliminate! Doctor..." Rose gripped his shoulder. "You don't do that."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this." And then he was up and running through the escape route Rose had pointed out.

Rose swore under her breath and then shot after him. "Doctor! You're not a killer!" She grit her teeth as he ignored her. "This isn't the way you do things!"

"Oh really!" He shouted, whirling at her as they rounded the corner. "And what would you know?"

"I know! I know _you_! You're not a killer!"

Something turned over in his chest, but he frowned at her darkly anyway. "You don't know me. And when there's no option left, destroying the enemy is the only course of action."

"You don't mean that." Her hand came out but she let it drop before the touch connected. "Did you ever meet a Martha Jones? Donna Noble?"

"What? No. I have no idea who you're talking about. And we don't have time for this."

"Doctor, people are _dying_, and we have to do something. Where can we take the Cybermen?"

He rolled his eyes, but the cutting reply didn't make it out of his mouth.

"Come on. You're clever. The TARDIS has a tractor beam of some sort, yeah? Pull them all up and fling them into a black hole or something. That's fine."

"How do you know so much?" He hissed, but he was already grabbing her hand—why was he doing that—and running towards the TARDIS. She couldn't get lost or separated from him, and that was the easiest way to keep ahold of her.

"You great stupid lug, I know you, have travelled with you, and... and all that."

The Doctor skid to a halt in front of the TARDIS, cursing as he tried to fit the key into the lock, finally kicking the door open.

"Hey! You should treat her better!" Rose hurried in after, swivelling and pounding switches.

"OI! What the hell are you doing! _No_ one touches my TARDIS!"

"I know what I'm doing," she hissed back. "You taught me."

She scooted around to the monitor, and the Doctor let her, instead calling to her, "Are we over them? I can track the Cybermen's energy readings and we'll pick only them up."

"Great!"

"Right," he snapped back, not sure what else to say as his hand hovered over the lever.

"In position! Go!"

He flicked the switch and then flew around the console, hands everywhere before he announced they were off to the black hole, as Rose had suggested. It was an option he hadn't thought of. The blonde was clever and sharp, meeting him toe-to-toe. She grinned at him from across the console, collapsing back onto the bench.

"Whew! That was amazing. I'd..." A bereft look crossed her face.

"What?"

"I'd forgotten what a good team we are..." She smiled.

"Huh..." He blinked at her, something a little like awe blooming across his face. "We... You know, we really are!"

She laughed. "Ready to disengage? Black hole in sight!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" He knocked the lever with a flourish and spun around to see her smiling back at him.

"Whoops... I've got to go, Doctor..."

"Go? What? Where are you going?"

"I've got to go back." She held out a hand.

He rushed to it, dread clawing its way from somewhere dark as he grasped her hand. She rolled up on her toes and kissed him lightly. "What?"

"Be good. I know you'll be good. You're fantastic. Brilliant. Clever. And always, oh, always my Doctor. Back to the other side..." She whispered as she suddenly faded from his grasp.

All he was left with was the lingering scent of battle and lilies and a name. And he had all the time in the world to find one Rose Tyler.

The Doctor flicked, banged, kicked, and shimmied controls, sending him back to Earth to begin his search.


End file.
